


Macaroni

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Nigel loves Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Domestic AU 15: “My parents are coming over in ten minutes so please put some clothes on.”





	Macaroni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



Nigel was naked when Adam walked inside their shared apartment.

He stared, watching Nigel roll onto his side and smile. “Welcome home, darling. Long day?”

Adam blinked. “Yes. But no longer than usual,” his gaze traveled up and down Nigel’s body, “Why are you naked?”

“Darling, if I have to point it out for you then we have an entirely different problem on our hands do we not?” 

Adam shook his head, “I mean, why are you naked now? My father is coming in a few minutes.”

Nigel shot up, “Shit, that was today?”

Adam nodded, “I told you last week. He finally agreed to try and meet you again.”

Nigel ran towards their bedroom, the sound of drawers opening and closing making Adam nervous as he set down his things. His father was bringing dinner, which was good because he had no time to cook and Nigel obviously would have forgotten.

“You need to fucking remind me, darling, I can’t remember every little thing.” 

“I told you last night,” Adam reminded, heading for their room, “When you…” 

Nigel came in the room looking better if not a little disheveled. “When we were having sex? My brain is not equipped for that, gorgeous. You know?”

Adam frowned. “You always say that you listen to everything I say.”

Nigel pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to Adam’s cheek. “I do, Star, I do. Just after I cum it’s hard to focus, yeah?”

Adam wiggled against him, pressing a kiss to his mouth.

“I’m aroused, Nigel, and I would have sex if my father wasn’t…” 

There was a knock and they both turned, Nigel groaning.

“Party’s over,” he mumbled as Adam moved out of his arms. 

The minute Adam’s father entered their apartment the cold look he gave made Nigel defensive. They shared a barely there handshake, handing over the bags of food he carried and Nigel gladly took towards the kitchen counters.

“It’s hot as hell outside,” Michael Raki remarked,”You should turn your air conditioner higher.”

“I don’t like it cold, you know that.”

“Hmm…”

Nigel opened up the containers and took out what looked like spaghetti, his own linguine, and stopped when he opened the last.

The macaroni and cheese had bacon on it.

“Shit.”

“Nigel, my father says that…”

He grabbed a spoon as Adam came over, turning to hide it from his view just as he heard the loud footsteps of Adam’s father as well.

“What’re you doing to…” 

“Oh,” Adam said softly, looking at the bowl, “I don’t like that.” 

Nigel sighed, “I’ll get them out, Star, just give me a few minutes. You can eat my garllic bread.”

Adam paused and Nigel leaned over to kiss his cheek, whispering, “Go keep the old man company.”

He watched Adam’s smile widen, taking the unwrapped slices of bread just as his father grabbed the spaghetti from beside him. Michael shared a strange look with Nigel, not the usual menacing scowl, before sitting down at their small table with Adam who had brought over his favorite soda to go with their meal.

It took him nearly thirty minutes, meticulously checking again once he was finished, and when he saw Adam already at the microwave with his food, they exchanged containers kissing his cheek. 

“Finished, Star. No evil bacon.” 

Adam looked down at it, frowning still, “Your food was cold. I didn’t want you to have cold food because of me, and I know you hate reheated linguine.”

Nigel opened up the microwave and Adam put in his macaroni, “Not tonight.”

He sat down across from Adam’s father, glaring at the man who was staring again. “What?”

“You really do love him.” 

Nigel narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t think did? We’ve been together nearly a fucking year, and hell I’ve lived here nearly four months!”

Michael sighed, “I…I apologize, truly. My son is…”

“Amazing,” Nigel finished, “Your son is amazing and every single second I get to be here is like a miracle. I can’t imagine my life without him.” 

The smile that came to Michael’s mouth was soft, familiar, and Nigel suddenly saw Adam in the old man which was strange to say the least.

Adam’s father held out his hand and Nigel shook it, still confused just as the microwave went off to the right of them.

“I’m thinking perhaps we can start over, son. Michael Raki, nice to meet you.” 

Nigel smirked. “Nigel Vălescu,” he looked up as Adam sat between them, frowning at handshake, “I’ll let you know if it’s nice to meet you later.”

Michael laughed, shaking his hand quickly and patting Adam’s shoulder as he let go. “I think I like him, Adam.”

Adam looked between the two of them, a smile forming though he still seemed confused. “What did I miss?”

Nigel took Adam’s hand and kissed it, “We finally figured out we have something in common.”


End file.
